Two Months of Pizza
by AzureF
Summary: Gaz makes a deal with Dib, but after the fact, will she find that her half of the bargin isn't as worth it as she thought? Oneshot, written via insanity.


_Hehehe... wow... this was RANDOM.  
I was merely writing for the sake of writing... and becuase I was on the internet before I was supposed to be and wanted to have an excuse for my typing to my friends. Writing a story at the same time masks it rather well! I'm so evil XD_

_I think I like the concept, though. Let's all make fun of GAZ! Not like she isn't one of my favorite characters in the show or anything(mostly becuase of her gaming. Gamers of the world unite!), but sometimes I just find it worthwhile to torment her XD_

_Written in first person, from the viewpoint of Gaz._

_Short... but hey, all good things in life are._

_Disclaimer: I no owny IZ or IZ characters. Jhonen Vasquez does! I'm merely using them in a story without permission! XD_

* * *

It was dark outside…. But that was to be expected, as it was also NIGHT outside.

But I didn't notice that. Why would I? What's to notice when there's a screen in front of me, just beckoning me to beat my last high score? My dad was just lucky I went to BED most of the time, much less actually SLEPT. Not that it was easy, by any means. Not with my annoying BROTHER always…. _talking_…. Planning out his newest scheme to 'save the world' from the alien next door, bungling up yet another stupid attempt to save a world not really worth saving. Blech, the 'alien next door' couldn't take over a mud puddle, anyway! He'd probably fall in and kill himself… actually, that _would_ be kinda funny….

"Gaz, Gaz! Let me borrow your Game Slave for a minute. That fate of the WORLD depends on it!""

"Yeah? And yesterday the fate of the world depended on the pizza being delivered to Zim's house. Just because YOU really want it doesn't make it something that will save the world." I snorted disdainfully, turning away and resuming clicking the buttons on my game. If he was smart, he'd get the hint and go away…. But then again…. No matter, this level is really tricky….

"GAZ, please! I'll buy you pizza for a WEEK!"

I growled, the game before me flashing the bright, red 'GAME OVER sign that I loathed even more than my brother, which was not only considered impossible, but quite disturbing. My eyes opened a bit, flicking over to him, burning with rage.

"You're voice annoys me; go away before I-"

"A MONTH!"

I stopped, suddenly finding myself listening; this was indeed quite a bribe for my normally demanding and infuriating brother. Plus, free and unlimited pizza for a full month…. The mere thought made my mouth water, and I had to force my expression to remain apathetic.

"It's MY game, Dib."

"Hey, I said I'd BORROW it! That means I'll give it BACK! C'mon….. Hurry; it's almost too late!"

My eyes narrowed a bit; my brother's plans NEVER went the way he wanted. He was almost as bad a Zim in that respect. I had no guarantee that he wouldn't destroy my game in the process, and THEN where would I be? Pizza without a game to eat it by wasn't worth it!

"Go away, Dib! You'd DESTROY it, and I don't wanna help your DUMB plans to get rid of Zim."

He was looking kinda desperate now. I raised an eyebrow, looking at him from the corner of my eye. It was always fun to see him dance, always a great form of entertainment that my game could never quite replicate…. Maybe when I was older I'd make a game with Dib in it…. A shooting one, I think. One where you could make him dance before blowing his brains out in a nice explosion of 8-bit gore. Hehe…. That would be funny…. I'd bet it would outsell even Vampire Piggy Hunter. _Everyone_ hated Dib, after all!

"I wouldn't DESTROY it! I'd use it to save the earth! C'mon…. TWO months!"

"You and your _earth_…" I snorted disdainfully, but handed my game over with a growl "Fine, but those pizza's had better be EXTRA cheese, or you'll suffer a doom worse than any doom you could ever possibly imagine in all of your pathet-"

"That's great, Gaz" he said distantly, looking at it, his eyes focused on the screen as he pushed a few buttons. I opened my eyes again slightly, suspicious; why wasn't he already off to 'save the world'? After a few minutes, I began to grow impatient, growling a bit as I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Either go off to do what you wanted to or give me my game back!" I demanded in a chilling voice, clearly meaning business.

"Juuuust a sec…." He fiddled a bit with the controls, and then looked up, pushing a final button before handing the game back over to me. I narrowed my already narrow eyes to slits, taking it after a long moment. He suddenly looked rather…. I shudder to think it… _happy_, "Thanks, Gaz! You really helped!"

And then, he was heading up the stairs towards his room. My eyes watched him for a brief second, "Crazy…" I growled again, settling back against the couch as I opened my game files, preparing to reload the game that had been so RUDELY interrupted. Within barely a second, though, my eyes widened out to their full limits, pupils dilated. How… how could he….? That…. "DIIIIIBBBB!"

Every save file. EVERY LAST ONE! All of them were at the very FIRST level, and every one read only two words in their title.

'DIB ROX'

It had taken me MONTHS to get all those save files…. All those scores… all lost… NO amount of free pizza was worth _this_!

"YOU WILL PAY, DIB! If I have to hunt you to the ends of the earth, YOU WILL _PAY_!"

* * *

_And I'm certain that he will.  
Tell me what you think! Reviews are my life!_


End file.
